Wizzy Dream
by S.miyuki
Summary: Quoi de plus illusoire et imprévisible que la vengeance ? Si ce n'est un rêve... ou bien serait-ce plutôt un cauchemar ? Ou comment de simples rêves peuvent mettre les pensées du plus courageux Gryffindor sans dessus-dessous. SLASH HPDM ! PWP ! OS - Suite de Wizzy Doll.


**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Par contre les Wizzy, c'est une autre histoire :p **  
**

**Rating : **M ! VRAIMENT PWP ! pour le coup... c'est la première fois que j'écris autant de LIME/LEMON dans un seul chapitre... ça me choque moi-même (homophobes, âmes sensibles, jeunes innocents, passez votre chemin )

**Note : **Et voilà le 6e One-Shot de la série Wizzy !

**Résumé : **Quoi de plus illusoire et imprévisible que la vengeance ? Si ce n'est un rêve... ou bien serait-ce plutôt un cauchemar ? Ou comment de simples rêves peuvent mettre les pensées du plus courageux Gryffindor sans dessus-dessous.

* * *

**Wizzy Dream ! **

Draco flânait nonchalamment entre les rayons du magasin des jumeaux diaboliques, en attendant que leur boutique ne ferme, se demandant s'il devait réserver un stock de produits comme le faisait Potter…

Mais il n'eut pas à en débattre très longtemps, car bien vite les propriétaires de la boutique vinrent l'accueillir.

« Cher Draco…. » salua l'un des jumeaux, d'un ton faussement respectueux, « Quel honneur de te voir dans notre humble boutique. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes obligé de sortir le même baratin à chaque fois que je viens ? »

« Faut croire que oui. » répondit l'autre jumeaux, « ça ne serait pas marrant sinon. »

« Bref… » coupa Draco, sentant que les deux autres allaient ajouter quelque chose, « Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'une invention précise. »

Cela eut au moins l'intérêt d'attirer l'attention des siamois.

« On t'écoute. » firent-ils en cœur.

Draco eut un léger rictus sadique et décrit rapidement l'invention qu'il avait en tête. Bien vite le même rictus prit place sur le visage des jumeaux Weasley.

« Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as là… » commenta l'un des deux.

« Franchement toi et Harry devriez venir travailler ici, vous ferez très vite fortune. »

« Je passe mon tour. » répondit Draco, « Cette invention, c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? » répondit l'un des jumeaux diaboliques.

« J'en aurais besoin pour la semaine prochaine. » ajouta le Slytherin.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Par contre, camarade, tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'imaginations sur ce coup là… »

Le rictus de Draco s'agrandit, « Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. »

**~HPDM~**

Le 31 octobre était un jour qu'Harry n'appréciait pas réellement. Car même si ces évènements s'étaient déroulés il y a plus de dix sept ans et que théoriquement il n'aurait pas dû s'en rappeler, la mort de ses parents revenait toujours le hanter. Il n'y avait pas une année, où il ne faisait pas de cauchemar à ce sujet le jour d'Halloween.

C'est pourquoi Harry appréhendait toujours de s'endormir, le soir d'Halloween. Car il savait qu'inévitablement il rêverait de cette scène.

« Potter. » grinça Draco, d'un ton agacé en voyant l'expression du brun, « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui se prépare à la potence ? »

Harry grimaça à la comparaison, mais haussa les épaules. « Pour rien… De mauvais souvenirs c'est tout. »

**~HPDM~**

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait le professeur Binns, tout en dessinant d'un air absent sur son parchemin. Il étouffa un bâillement et cala son menton contre sa main, son coude apposé sur la table. Il se demandait combien de temps il restait avant la fin du cours, son regard passant d'Hermione qui griffonnait furieusement sur son parchemin, quelques rangées devant lui, à Ron qui ne cachait même pas le fait qu'il dormait, sa tête reposant sur la table.

Cependant Harry sursauta et sortit immédiatement de son état de léthargie en sentant quelque chose frôler sa cuisse. Baissant la tête, le brun tenta de voir ce que c'était, mais il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien.

''J'ai dû rêver…'' songea-t-il, mais à peine eut-il cette pensée qu'une nouvelle pression sur sa cuisse se fit ressortir.

C'était léger… un peu comme… une caresse ? C'était comme si une main remontait doucement sa cuisse. La sensation le fit tressaillir, il se sentit réagir bien malgré lui, tandis que la main se rapprochait de son entrejambe.

Puis il sentit un souffle contre sa joue, et une langue taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

« Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour te faire réagir, dis-moi… » souffla une voix familière à son oreille.

« D-Draco ? » balbutia Harry, en écarquillant les yeux, « Qu'est-ce que tu – comment … »

« J'ai emprunté ta précieuse cape… » répondit le blond d'une voix amusée, « J'avais une heure de trou… et je me suis dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien m'amuser un peu. »

« T'amuser ? » répéta le brun, sans comprendre.

Mais il eut bien vite sa réponse, en sentant la main du blond se faufiler sous son t-shirt.

« Draco ! » protesta Harry aussi fort qu'il était possible sans se faire remarquer par les autres.

« Quoi ? » répondit le blond, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu écoutais le cours de toute façon… »

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici… Les autres –»

«… ne nous repérons pas, si jamais tu parviens à tenir ta langue. » compléta Draco, d'un ton taquin.

Harry se mordit la lèvre intérieure, tandis que la main du blond jouait avec son nombril. Le Gryffindor laissa échapper un halètement quand l'une des mains de Draco pinça l'un de ses tétons.

« Draco… » gémit silencieusement Harry, devant utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il entendit son amant pouffer doucement contre son oreille. « Tu t'en sors plutôt bien Potter… » commenta-t-il, d'un ton amusé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quand le blond défit sa braguette et passa une main dans son pantalon, effleurant nonchalamment son érection.

« Hmmm. » laissa échapper le brun, mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas assez fort pour attirer l'attention des autres personnes.

Le rouge et or, laissa alors sa tête se reposer contre la table pour cacher ses joues rougies par l'excitation et serra les poings. « Hnn. » gémit-il, tandis que Draco faisait de rapide mouvement de va-et-vient contre son érection. « D-Draco… » souffla Harry, luttant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, « J-je… Arrête… Je vais…Hm… »

« Voyons… Potter… si tu fais autant de bruit, tu vas nous faire repérer. » sermonna faussement Draco, accélérant les mouvements de sa main, un sourire sadique sur le visage –même si Harry ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Peux pas.. » gémit le brun, « Si bon… Je vais bientôt….. »

**~HPDM~**

Harry se réveilla en sursauta, la respiration erratique et il pouvait sentir son érection pulser contre son pantalon de pyjama qui était devenu soudainement beaucoup trop serré.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il se rendit compte de deux choses. Draco était assis à califourchon sur lui, une expression sadique sur le visage… et des cordes attachaient Harry à la tête de lit, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

« C'était intéressant ? » demanda le blond, d'un ton amusé.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la question du vert et argent, quand la réalisation le frappa. « C'est toi qui – »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, et il sortit une balle en argent, légèrement plus grande qu'un Snitch, qu'il montra au brun. « La nouvelle invention des siamois démoniaques… » l'informa-t-il, d'un ton docte, « C'est fascinant… il suffit que j'imagine une scène et la transfère à l'intérieure pour que tu en rêves…vraiment très intéressant comme invention, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, détournant le regard.

« Hm… » fit alors Draco, « Et si nous passions au rêve suivant ? »

**~HPDM~**

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte d'où il se trouvait et surtout dans quelle situation il était. Ses poignets étaient attachés et reliés à des chaines suspendues en l'air, ces pieds touchaient à peine le sol froid des cachots…et il était totalement nu. Et observant la scène non loin, se trouvait Draco.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était l'un de tes fantasmes, Draco. » grommela Harry, d'un ton mécontent, en tentant de se défaire des chaînes… en vain, évidemment.

« J'avais lu quelque chose de similaire dans l'une des bandes dessinées de Pansy… et j'avais voulu essayé par simple curiosité… Ici est l'endroit idéal, non ?»

Harry plissa les yeux, « Et que s'est-il passé exactement dans cette bande dessinée ? »

Le Slytherin eut un rictus, « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Potter… »

Le brun glapit en sentant quelque chose de froid monter le long de son corps. Baissant la tête, il vit que la chose froide en question était une plante, dont les feuilles ressemblaient étrangement à des tentacules.

Harry déglutit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire rentrer cette chose en moi. » grinça Harry, d'un ton menaçant et avec dégoût.

« Bien sûr que non… » répondit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence, « Cet endroit m'est entièrement réservé après tout… »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais se tendit en sentant la plante continuer à monter sur son corps nu, le faisant frissonner.

« Cependant… » poursuivit le blond, d'un ton sadique, « Cela n'empêche pas la plante d'aller inspecter d'autres endroits sensibles de ton corps… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, « Tu n'oserais pas – »

« Je n'oserai pas ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton amusé. Puis il claqua des doigts et soudainement la plante se mit à bouger rapidement, venant s'enrouler autour du sexe du brun, taquinant son nombril et effleurant ses tétons.

« AH….. » gémit Harry, « Arrête-ça !»

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna faussement le Slytherin, « C'est tellement intéressant de te voir gigoter, frissonner et gémir de cette façon. »

« Pervers. » glapit brun, « Ha…Stop…Non pas là…..Hm…. »

Le souffle erratique, Harry tentait de ne pas réagir, mais la plante continuait à bouger autour de lui et il sentit sa vision commencer à se brouiller et sa tête tourner légèrement. A sa grande honte, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir…..Encore un peu et –

**~HPDM~**

Harry fusilla Draco du regard.

« Sale pervers. » insulta-t-il, d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

Draco pouffa, « Etant donné que je sens quelque chose de dure contre mes fesses, je dirais que je n'étais pas le seul à apprécier la scène. » commenta le Slytherin. « Je dirais plutôt que tu es frustré parce que le rêve s'est arrêté avant que tu ne puisses jouir, je me trompe ? »

« C'est faux ! » protesta Harry, mais le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules, manifestement pas convaincu du tout.

**~HPDM~**

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il était dans ses appartements. Au moins c'était ça de gagné, songea-t-il, se demandant ce que Draco avait bien pu imaginer cette fois.

Il glapit, en sentant deux bras l'entourer par derrière, le faisant se reposer sur un torse familier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, cette fois ? » demanda Harry, sans se retourner.

« Va savoir. » répondit Draco contre son oreille, commençant à le déshabiller et profita de l'occasion pour laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant.

Le brun se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, savourant les caresses du blond, gémissant et frissonnant tandis que le Slytherin jouait avec ses points sensibles.

Harry lâcha sa tête en arrière la reposant sur l'épaule de Draco, quand l'une des mains du vert et argent vint flatter son érection, tandis que l'autre main se baladait allégrement sur son torse. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit une langue se glisser tout le long de son torse, il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux sous le choc.

« Que –» s'exclama-t-il, en voyant que la langue appartenait à Draco, qui était debout devant lui, lorgnant sur son torse.

Interloqué Harry se retourna, se demandant _qui _était derrière lui alors si Draco avait été devant durant tout ce temps. Pourtant il avait été certain que la voix appartenait à Draco. Mais il tomba sur la vision d'un _autre _Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux d'incompréhension. Pourquoi, par merlin, y avait-il _deux _Draco ?!

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer un threesome. » expliqua le Draco qui était derrière lui.

« Cependant… » poursuivit le deuxième Draco, « … je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible qu'un autre touche à ce qui est à moi… »

« Alors pour résoudre ce problème, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait tout simplement que l'autre soit moi. »

« Ugh. » fit Harry, « C'est quoi cette logique bizarre ?! Et puis arrêtez de compléter les phrases de l'autre, on dirait les jumeaux démoniaques. »

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant les lueurs sadiques qui s'étaient allumées dans les regards respectifs des deux Draco. Il déglutit, se demandant si avoir deux Draco était pire que de se retrouver face auxdits jumeaux démoniaques comme ennemis, et tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » susurra Draco (celui qui était derrière), resserrant sa prise sur le brun.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais t'échapper… » enchaîna l'autre Draco, d'un ton sadique.

Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois, mais cessa de se débattre, à la place il tenta de réfléchir à une stratégie de survie. Après tout ils étaient dans _son _rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si ledit rêve était contrôlé par Draco, il avait tout de même une chance de s'en tirer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il y a peu de chance. » répondirent alors en cœur les deux Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux, et voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur en réalisant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

« Allons, Potter ne réagit pas comme ça… » susurra l'un des Draco à son oreille, le faisant frissonner, « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça serait de te laisser aller avec deux personnes connaissant parfaitement ton corps, de ressentir deux fois plus de plaisir ? »

Harry gémit faiblement, tressaillant d'anticipation, tandis que les deux autres avaient repris leurs activités sur son corps, le rendant tellement fébrile qu'il se demandait comment ses jambes avaient fait pour ne pas encore céder sous lui vu la façon dont elles tremblaient.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand la langue de Draco atteignit son érection, et quand les doigts de l'autre Draco taquinèrent son entrée.

« Merlin. » gémit-t-il.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il dut prendre appuis sur Draco pour ne pas tomber, sa esprit était devenu blanc et ne parvenait à penser qu'à Draco et aux merveilleuses sensations qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir.

Sentir cette bouche talentueuse autour de son érection, et en même temps sentir le sexe de Draco percuter sa prostate, c'était tout simplement _trop… _ Tiens d'ailleurs quand Draco avait-il remplacé ses doigts par son sexe ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses sensations qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Et les mouvements ne firent que s'accélérer, rapprochant Harry de plus en plus de l'orgasme. C'était bon… si bon….

**~HPDM~**

Harry laissa échapper un son de frustration. « Draco.. » gémit-il, sentant son érection douloureuse, tressaillir. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et sa respiration erratique.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Potter ? » demanda Draco d'un ton amusé.

« P-Pitié. » supplia Harry, « J-J'ai besoin de – Tous ces rêves c'est beaucoup _trop_… J'en peux plus !»

Le blond eut un rictus, et commença lentement à déshabiller le brun, déboutonnant le haut de son pyjama. Ce dernier émit un son d'impatience, mais Draco, fidèle à lui-même, ne fit qu'aller plus lentement.

« D-Draco ! » protesta Harry, d'une voix frustrée.

L'interpellé ricana, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, tandis que ses mains s'attaquèrent au bas de pyjama du Gryffindor, où une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe était bien visible.

« Du calme… Potter. » répondit Draco, « Je te rappelle que même si _tu _t'es bien amusé pendant ces rêves, ce n'était pas mon cas puisque tout était dans ta tête, donc c'est à _moi _ de m'amuser maintenant. »

Harry gémit de désespoir, il était pratiquement certain, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir la torture que lui réservait le blond, surtout pas dans cet état, où tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était d'entrer en lui, profondément et lui faire voir les étoiles.

Le brun se tortillait faiblement tandis que la bouche du blond se baladait tranquillement sur son torse, suçant, léchant et mordillant chaque petit recoin de sa peau, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas.

« Ha…. » haleta Harry, son corps s'arquant, quand la langue de Draco arriva enfin à la destination voulue. « Je… Merlin. »

Il serra violemment les poings tirant inconsciemment sur ses liens, tandis que la langue de son amant parcourait expertement son érection.

Quand soudainement les cordes qui le retenaient cédèrent, le rendant libre de ses mouvements. Il en profita alors pour stopper les mouvements du blond qui émit un glapissement de surprise, puis il inversa rapidement leur mouvement en profitant de sa surprise, maintenant fermement Draco contre le lit.

Ce dernier déglutit, en voyant le regard empli de désir du brun.

« Tu voulais t'amuser, non ? » susurra Harry, d'une voix rauque, faisant sauter d'un coup sec tous les boutons du pyjama du Slytherin et retirant rapidement le bas.

Draco tressaillit quand la main du Gryffindor effleura son érection et il dut retenir un gémissement de plaisir tandis que cette même main s'amusait à le caresser à travers le boxer. En tant normal, Harry en aurait profité pour torturer le blond à son tour et ainsi se venger. Cependant il n'avait ni la patience ni les ressources pour le faire. Alors il se débarrassa du dernier rempart de tissu qui protégeait l'intimité du blond et jeta un rapide sort de lubrification sur ses doigts.

Bien vite un doigt vint taquiner son entrée, faisant haleter le Slytherin. Puis un deuxième doigt suivit, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir la paroi. Le blond eut un léger sursaut quand les doigts trouvèrent – assez rapidement il devait l'avouer – sa prostate. Et bientôt ils ne s'appliquèrent qu'à revenir toucher cet endroit si sensible, faisant trembler de désir Draco, qui ne parvenait plus à retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Ha… Harry. » balbutia-t-il, son corps s'arquant légèrement. « Viens…. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna rapidement devant l'entrée du blond. Le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait Harry entrer doucement en lui.

Harry quant à lui poussa un sifflement de plaisir, serrant violemment les poings pour s'empêcher de venir tout de suite. Il ne put cependant pas attendre l'accord du blond pour commencer à bouger, faisant légèrement grimacer Draco.

Mais bien vite la grimace se transforma en expression de plaisir tandis que le sexe d'Harry butait contre sa prostate, le faisant voir des étoiles à chaque nouveau coup, et que sa main faisait de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient sur son érection, les entraînant à une vitesse vertigineuse jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir.

Bientôt Harry ne parvint plus à se retenir et il jouit dans un cri rauque, s'écroulant littéralement sur Draco, qui ne tarda pas lui non plus à atteindre l'orgasme se libérant sur leur ventre.

« Potter… T'es lourd. » se plaignit Draco, d'une voix étouffée.

Harry, haletant, parvint tant bien que mal à se rouler sur le côté. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

**~HPDM~**

Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut, la respiration haletante et avec une bosse dans le pantalon. Etudiant les alentours il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de corde, ni balle argentée déclencheuse de rêves érotiques et laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… » souffla-t-il.

Son regard se tourna alors vers Draco, qui était profondément endormi à côté de lui.

Souriant Harry se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa légèrement, afin de ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son _problème_.

Une fois arrivé à destination, une réalisation le frappa. Dans son rêve il avait traité Draco de pervers… Mais puisqu'en fait tout ce qui s'était passé quand il s'était « réveillé » était un rêve, alors cela voulait dire que c'était bien _lui _qui avait tout imaginé ! Et qu'en fait le pervers c'était _lui_.

Son visage s'embrasa et il se prit la tête entre les mains, une expression mortifiée sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu rêver de ça ! Et puis les rêves étaient bien la représentation des désirs refoulés, non ?

« Argh… » grommela Harry, en secouant la tête, « C'est à force de trainer avec Draco et les jumeaux diaboliques que je suis devenu comme ça ! »

Soupirant, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que son esprit n'était manifestement plus aussi innocent qu'il le pensait et il entra sous la douche, sa main descendant jusqu'à son érection.

Plus tard quand Harry sortit de la douche et vérifia l'heure… Il se rendit compte d'une chose. Halloween était passé et il n'avait même pas eu un seul cauchemar concernant les évènements d'il y a dix sept ans.

« Ah ah… » ricana intérieurement Harry, bien qu'un sourire soulagé avait pris place sur son visage, « Le rêve érotique à surpasser le cauchemar… »

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la pièce, un certain blond attendit que la porte de la salle de bain ne se ferme pour se redresser. Il sortit alors une balle argentée de sous son coussin et rangea la précieuse balle dans le tiroir.

Son regard se tourna alors vers la porte de la salle de bain et une expression satisfaite passa sur son visage. Après tout, si quelque chose devait hanter son amant –même si c'était juste un cauchemar – cela devait être lui et personne d'autre !

« C'était vraiment une invention intéressante. » murmura Draco, d'un ton amusé.

**Wizzy Dream, testé et approuvé par messieurs Potter – Malfoy. **

**THE END ! **

_**« Une vengeance trop prompte n'est plus une vengeance c'est une riposte » [Henry de Montherlant] C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux choisir son camp, dans cette guerre qu'est la vengeance, avec soin. **_

* * *

_****_Je suis désolée pour la longueur du OS ! (il est encore plus court qu'un chapitre standard de HP& la mémoire du Dragon... Oui je sais... j'ai honte!) Mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour Halloween... et donc voilà, ça a donné ça...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Au fait la série Wizzy touche bientôt à sa fin... (Je pense qu'il devrait en rester 1 ou 2... )

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

See Ya !


End file.
